noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
Frankenstein
|image = 300px |age = Over 820 Years Old |gender = Male |race = Human |status = Active |occupation = Rai's Servant, School Principal |affiliation = Noblesse, Rai's Group, Ye Ran |firstappearance = Chapter 4 |lastappearance = Main Character }} Frankenstein (Kor. 프랑켄슈타인) is one of the main protagonists of the series and Rai's devoted servant, who has loyally served him for over 800 years. He is a genius scientist, whose abandoned past studies helped to bring the Union's scientific knowledge and technology to the advanced level it has reached in the series. Frankenstein is also the founder and current principal of Ye Ran High School, where he is known to all as Principal Lee. Background Frankenstein (Kor. 프랑켄슈타인) (also called Principal Lee by the children) is Rai's devoted servant. He supports Rai whole-heartedly and calls him "Master". He had tried searching for his master after Rai's apparent "disappearance." Frankenstein even left the Nobles and went into hiding to search for Rai because he had suspicions about someone in the Nobles contributing to his master's disappearance. Frankenstein is the principal/director of Ye Ran High School. He established the school hoping that someday his master will come to the place and the noble being can lead a normal life. He was stunned to find Rai in his school office after Rai had woken up from 820 years of slumber and dressed in his school's uniform. It seems like Frankenstein was an impressive scientist, who had done an immense amount of research, possibly on human modification before Rai's "disappearance". All the research done was recorded down in his diary. However, due to unknown circumstances, it is now in the possession of Dr. Crombel. Frankenstein's true identity was been revealed by Gejutel. He is apparently a human with powers to match that of a clan-leader. How he has obtained such power is yet to be known. Many stories have originated with him in the human world like- humans giving their souls to the devil in exchange of eternal life, mad scientists pursuing knowledge to attain eternity etc. It is also speculated that he could have made a contract with Cadis Etrama di Raizel. Appearance Frankenstein, like his master Rai, is very handsome and elegant. He is very tall, has silky blonde hair, bright blue eyes and a very cheerful smile. When he gets too excited, his aura changes and he sports a very sadistic grin with an equally sadistic personality to match. Personality Frankenstein is a very cheerful and loyal person, especially toward his master, but can become quite serious and calculative when the situation calls for it. Although Frankenstein has shown somewhat of a sadistic side during his recurrent battles, like Rai, he is also compassionate towards human beings, especially towards the students in his school. He is seen on multiple occasions to be extremely organized and loathes messiness (especially in his house) almost to the point of obsession. Although it's hard to say whether the obsession is due to a personal preference of being neat, or because his devotion to Rai is so strong that even a single crumb or speck of dirt in Rai's presence is unbearable. He has been noted to be reckless and exceedingly dangerous and bloodthirsty when he uses too much of his power, and even got yelled at by M-21 for using a weapon he cannot control. He has an ingrained nature of a scientist with an ardour for experimenting. In the past, he used to do a lot of research work (sometimes leading to Rai's displeasure). His ways made Rai lock up his powers before he went to sleep. But now he does his experiments with the consent of his subjects (sometimes forcing them indirectly). He also treats them well and considers them under his protection. The change of his ways has caused Rai to remove the seal on his powers. However, he is only supposed to use his full powers when given permission by Rai as he was able to use them in his battle with Rael Kertia without permission while noting that he was very upset that in doing so he was disobeying a direct order from his master. Rai usually withholds permission unless the opponent is extremely strong (like the 12th Elder.) He also takes extreme pride in his work in that after hearing of the incident with Na Yonsu, he tells M-21 and the others in Chapter 215 that losing, even intentionally, would offend him as he is the one looking after their bodies. This is enough to get them sweating, especially as Frankenstein started giving off a dark aura while saying this. Now Frankenstein fights not only for his master but also for everyone who is under his protection. Also, Frankenstein shows concern for his master when he (Raizel) uses too much power or removes the seal that retains the immense power of his "Soul Weapon". Probably, as specified previously by Frankestein, because the body of Cadis Etrama di Raizel is still weakened from the long sleep. Powers/Abilities Frankenstein is immensely powerful but some of his powers had been sealed away by Rai due to him misusing them in the past. After 820 years of sealing, Rai has finally taken off the punishment. But whenever Frankenstein gets serious in fights,using his full power, Rai shows a considerable amount of anxiety. After his first battle with Rael, Gejutel stated that he had not shown his true power or else Rael wouldn't have been alive at that point. This is proven to be true, as he quickly defeats Rael in a matter of seconds when they met a second time and would likely have killed him had Rajak not interferred. Gejutel infers that he would be able to handle two of the current Clan Leaders at the same time. It has been stated in Chapter 190 that despite his immense powers, he is actually human and is in fact, the only human acknowledged by the previous Lord in terms of power. His overall power easily rivals that of any of the Gajus (clan leaders) . Genius Intellect: 'Frankenstein is well-known for his immense intellect and is possibly the most intelligent being in the entire series as he had been creating and inventing machines and doing experiments that had been centuries ahead of his time. He is shown to be an incredibly skilled and talented scientist, to the point that Tao and Takeo have admitted that he is more advanced in the field than possibly anyone within the Union (with the exception of Dr. Crombell).Over the course of his long'' life, Frankenstein has gained an immense amount of information about the world, which ranges from knowledge of basic civilized society and the latest technology, to secrets of the Union and the Noblesse society. '''Mind Control Resistance: Frankenstein has a high level of resistance to mind control, as shown when Regis attempts to control his mind, but fails mainly due to thinking that Frankenstein was a regular human. Another noteworthy instance is Yuriy's 'ability' which involves the use of gas. (Note: Dr. Aris calls it an ability later on.) Enhanced Speed: Frankenstein is extremely fast, shown to be able to keep up with Rajak, who is the leader of a Noble clan which specializes in speed and is known to be incredibly fast. Dark Matter Projection: Frankenstein has the unique ability to create dark matter which he can shapen into spears to attack his opponents with deadly accuracy, power and speed. Frankenstein usually uses the spears in order to test his opponents. Dark Spear: When in his full-power form, Frankenstein uses a weapon called the Dark Spear which is very similar like a soul weapon but with the presence of a tremendous dark aura. Although tremendously powerful, this weapon has one major flaw: it tries to devour its own master. The reason for this is yet to be unveiled. Only a glimpse reveals the presence of unknown things (possibly souls of those who Frankenstein experimented on) inside the weapon with burning hatred for Frankenstein. As Frankenstein sustains injuries in battle, his ability to control the Dark Spear gradually decreases, which leads to his fighting style becoming more savage. However, Frankenstein is shown to be able to regain control of his weapon if it "drinks" the blood of a powerful opponent. Immense Durability: '''Frankenstein is shown to possess tremendous durabilty. He was able to take point blank hits from Rael's soul weapon Grandia,only receiving mild injuries and laughing it off. He is also able to withstand multiple hits from Rajak, during his fight with the clan leader. Both times he is shown to be unhampered by whatever injuries he received. On another occasion, he is shown to be able to block bullets using his bare hands(albeit coated in his powerful aura). '''Costume Change: Like his master, Frankenstein has some control over his clothes albeit not to the extent Rai has shown. Category:People Under Rai's Protection Category:Frankenstein's Household Category:Characters Category:Ye Ran Category:Humans Category:People Under Rai's Protection Category:Frankenstein's Household Category:Characters Category:Ye Ran Category:Humans